Before I Fall
by Colormysoultraurig
Summary: "You know what, Kaz? I'm done. I'm done with this and I'm done with YOU. We're over." "BREE WAIT! Please don't do this." Braz (alittle Skaz and Broliver)
1. Chapter 1

"Your so immature sometimes. It's like dating a 4 year old and I can't take it anymore."

"It's not like being with you is easy either. Your so high maintenance, you need everything."

"Just because I want things doesn't make me high maintenance, but all the pranks you do they're just stupid."

"No those are funny you just don't have a sense of humor."

"You know what, Kaz? I'm done. I'm done with this and I'm done with YOU. We're over."

"BREE WAIT! Please don't do this."

Bree was gone before he could even say 'please'. What had he just done? She was the best and let's face it only real relationship he ever had and he just let her go.

Bree was crying as she ran up the stairs to her room. She had passed Skylar along the way.

"Bree what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Skylar didn't get an answer, she wasn't even acknowledged.

A few seconds later Kaz came back inside off the balcony to be faced with a very confused and worried Skylar but he couldn't talk to her, he just wanted to be alone and figure out how to get Bree back.

"Kaz, what's going on? What happened?"

"Just...just leave it be OK?. LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Ok I'm sorry Kaz just let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

With that Kaz left the penthouse going God knows where for who knows how long. He just needed to get out of that place, away from the reminders of what happened.

The slam of the door rattled through the almost silent house, clueing in Oliver and Chase that something happened.

"Hey Skyler what's going on? Is Kaz ok?" Oliver's eyes showed the most genuine concern Skyler ever saw him show.

"I'm not sure but Bree is crying and won't talk to me and Kaz is mad and stormed off. I think they were fighting outside. They won't tell me anything."

"I'm gonna check on Bree, Oliver you find Kaz. Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened?" Chase was so nervous to talk to Bree she didn't cry often and when she did it meant something big.

"No I'm sorry just please help them."

* * *

First chapter. I know it's short but I didn't know what else to write for it. Hope you like it and it does get more bras I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

As Chase ascended the stairs the only noises were the distant click of the door and Bree's sniffles and gasps for air. It hurt Chase to hear her cry especially since he didn't know what was causing her such pain.

He knocked quietly in her door.

"Bree can I come in?" Chase asked as gingerly as possible hoping for her to be more willing to let him in.

"Please just go away" was all he got followed by a sniff.

"Bree please just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Does it have to do with Kaz?" He was hesitant to ask knowing full well if it was about Kaz she would get angry.

"NO ITS MOST DEFIANTLY NOT ABOUT KAZ! JUST GO AWAY!"

Well he knew one thing it WAS about Kaz he just didn't know what and it was killing him to not know so he did something he was hoping he wouldn't regret, he opened her door and walked in. With her superhero powers he wasn't sure what she'd do to him.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chase walked over to her bed and sat on the edge that she want curled up on, pushing used tissues out of the way.

"Bree tell me what's going on I want to help you."

"Unless you can get me a new more mature boyfriend I don't see that happening so LEAVE."

He slowly got up off the bed and headed for the door but before leaving he turned back to look at her one last time before shutting the door and heading back down stairs to see if Oliver was back.

He was not but Skylar was sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly at the wall straight across from her.

"So I might have an idea of what's going on with Bree."

"What's happened, is she ok?"

Chase took a deep breath before talking to prepare himself to tell Skylar. "So I think her and Kaz broke up."

* * *

Chapter 2 maybe better? Not really but hey it's up so...


	3. Chapter 3

As Kaz walks down the street he notices the chill in the air. It's becoming closer and closer to winter everyday and he forgot to bring a jacket in his haste to get out of the penthouse.

It was late November so many stores and businesses had put up lights for Christmas. It was beautiful to look at as you walked.

It took Kaz' mind off Bree for a while but as he started to get closer to the place he had run off to on their first 'mission' he began to remember how she had come to 'save' him.

And that's how he ended up in the middle of the side walk of 5th street crying, just wishing that the next time he opened his eyes he would see her standing next to him or at the very least back in his bed having it all been a dream.

It wasn't, he was still on the side walk, still in Centium city, still alone. That's when he heard it, his name, it was faint but it was there. He wondered if it was his mind playing tricks on him but he was really hoping it was Bree. All he wanted was to talk to her to make things right, but it wasn't her and it wasn't his mind.

"Kaz! Hey buddy you ok?"

"Yeah Oliver, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about you. What happened?"

"Nothing. How's Bree? Have you talked to her?"

"Uhh no Chase did I came after you. What's going on? Why is she crying? Why are you crying?"

"I'm NOT crying ok!"

"Ok... Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't. Let's just go home."

"Ok fine."

They walked home in silence. As they came to the door to the pent house Kaz walked in first running for the stairs. He didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with Oliver.

He didn't run up all 110 floors. He ran up 3 or 4 not really counting then got in an elevator praying Oliver wouldn't be in it. He wasn't, it turned out Oliver chased Kaz up the stairs but was to late to the elevator to stop him.

Kaz walked in the penthouse heading straight for the stairs to his room but at the last minute decided that he couldn't go in there because Oliver shares the room and would try to get something out of him.

He stood at the bottem of the stairs starring up and sniffed, the cold had caused his nose to run but he was to distracted to even notice till now.

"Hey Kaz what's going on?"

He looked at Skylar and ran up the stairs beelining for the bathroom and locked himself in.

Oliver walked in to the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. He lowered his head and sighed.

"Hey Oliver what happened?"

"I don't know Skylar, he was just standing in the middle of the sidewalk crying. He wouldn't tell me what's going on but he did ask about Bree. Do you guys know anything?"

"Yeah I think they broke up Skylar agrees based in the evidence that I-"

"Ok Chase we get it she agrees."

* * *

Chapter 3 longest one yet let's hope it's better too.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Bree and Kaz had broken up. Neither of them spoke or looked at each other for that matter. They were both to scared the other one hated them. It did make the one mission they went on a little harder but they managed.

Skylar felt bad for Bree, she felt so bad but she couldn't help be slightly happy. She had likes Kaz since he first got the job at Mighty Med. She was hoping that he would make a move but he never did and when he started dating Bree she knew it would never happen.

She might have been a little biased but she swore that Kaz was flirting with her. She hoped that it wasn't just to make Bree jealous.

About a month and a half later Oliver and Bree started dating. No one knew how it happened but everyone, especially Kaz, saw it coming. She was flirting with him almost every time Kaz was around. You could tell Kaz was hurt just by the look on his face every time he saw them together. One day he just snaps.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Kaz buddy calm down. What are you talking about?"

"OHH YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!"

"No I don't please just calm down."

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DATE HER!? YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!"

"Are you talking about Bree 'cause if so I do like her, but if you have a problem with it I'll stop dating her."

"YOU'DE LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU? IT WOULD BE LIKE YOU WON, YOU GET TO SEEM LIKE THE BIGGER MAN IN FRONT OF BREE AND SHE'D NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!"

"Its not like she talks to you now, I was just trying to be a good friend but if that's how you feel... I don't care what you think."

"You know what Oliver do what ever you want I don't care anymore. I'm just done."

No one knew about their fight but them and Kaz would be damned if anyone found out. He started hanging out with Skylar to keep his mind off things and somewhere along the way he began to develop feelings for her. So 2 weeks after his outburst he asked her out.

"Your not just doing this to get back at Oliver for going out with Bree are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we all know Oliver had feelings for me and now he's dating Bree so I just wanted to make sure your not just doing this to get back at him."

"No I promise I'm not. I'm not that shallow."

What Skylar said hit home to Kaz he began to think if he was really just doing it to get back at Oliver or more likely Bree. He became kind of paranoid till they had their date and that's when all of the doubt a he carried washed away along with the hurt he felt from Oliver.

He was finally happy.

Bree and Oliver's relationship became a little more strained after Kaz got with Skylar. Bree didn't want Kaz to move on. She knew it was wrong considering she had moved in with Oliver but it still made her jealous.

Three months pass and both relationships are still going, one stronger than another but both still together. Bree was happy with Oliver but anytime she saw Kaz with Skylar she couldn't help get mad. They were so good together, better then she ever was with him was all she could think.

Oliver, being his oblivious self, hadn't noticed the change in Bree. He thought everything was ok with them, but it wasn't.

* * *

chapter 4 is even longer and I hope people are still following and liking. Don't be afraid to let me know


	5. Chapter 5

The wind was blowing causing chills to go up Kaz' spine, spring should be coming soon but it's only the middle of March and Centium city still gets the occasional snow. His right hand is tucked perfectly in his pocket to protect it from the cold while the other is holding Skylar's hand giving him more warmth then he expected.

When Kaz looks up he sees the street sign that reads "5th street". He thinks back to the last time he was here. Instead of crying he was laughing. Instead of wishing he was anywhere else but where he was he was glad to be there, with Skylar.

He was happy to be with her but he couldn't help feel a pang of sadness in his chest as he past the spot Oliver found him.

Kaz had gone quiet so Skylar looked up at him as they continued to walk down the street.

"Hey what's going on, Kaz?"

"What? Oh nothing, just thinking"

"About?" Skylar was scared of the answer, she knew this is where he had gone after he broke up with Bree, Oliver had told her.

"Just how much longer till we get there. I'm freezing."

He lied.

Bree walked down stairs to see Oliver out on the balcony. She smiled until she realized he looked like he did when he was practicing dates with Skylar. Bree got mad thinking he was still crushing on Skylar. She figured she was over reacting so instead of going out there she headed to the kitchen.

The next day Skylar and Oliver had the idea to go on a double date. Both of them thought their partners were over one another so it would be ok. It was not.

Skylar and Bree came down the stairs to see their boyfriends sitting on the couch. As soon as they appeared Chase got up and left saying something about being a 5th wheel.

"Hey Oliver what's going on?"

"Ohh nothing much Skylar what about you?"

"About the same...you know what would be a good idea? A double date."

That's when Kaz' head snapped up from his phone and Bree walked in closer from the corner she was standing in.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison.

"A double date, that sounds great Skylar."

"I think so too. How 'bout you guys?"

"NO!" "NO WAY!"

"Why not it would be fun come on guys."

Bree looked to Oliver who was giver her his puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist. She folded and said yes.

Kaz looked to Skylar who was smiling as big as he thought possible. He folded and said yes.

After everyone dispersed Kaz and Bree let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

What was she thinking, she couldn't go on a date with Kaz. She couldn't do it...but she did.

When they got to the restaurant Kaz sat next to Oliver on the inside across from Skylar. He never looked in Bree's direction. He didn't still have feelings for her (or did he) he just felt uncomfortable.

Bree was looking at Oliver most of the time and had the occasional side conversation with Skylar. Bree thought she saw Oliver stare at Skylar a lot through out the dinner.

If she wasn't so confused about her feelings for Kaz (whether or not she still liked him) then she would have realized she was over reacting, but she didn't. She was convinced he still liked her.


	6. Chapter 6

Bree woke up in her room, alone. Skylar was gone and Bree was semi thankful because she just needed time to think. She didn't understand what was wrong with her head lately. First she gets mad at Oliver for nothing and then she can't stop thinking about Kaz, specifically Kaz with Skylar.

Bree sat there in her room for ten minutes till she found the strength to get up. As she was getting ready she noticed the house seemed eerily quite. With five people running ramped in the house there was always noise.

As Bree walked out of her room she noticed all the rooms upstairs were empty. She walked down stairs to see Oliver on the balcony reading some comic she didn't know, not like she knew many. She decided to leave him be and see if anyone was in the basement.

The moment she stepped out of the hyper lift she saw Kaz and Chase talking. More on Kaz' side considering chase was trying to work.

"I love her."

At that moment Bree's mind went blank she couldn't hear anything but the beating of her heart pounding in her ears. She stumbled back into the hyper lift tears in her eyes. All she could think was that Kaz had actually fallen for Skylar. She knew it shouldn't bug her, she was with Oliver, she was happy but it didn't stop her heart from breaking into a million pieces.

She went back up the hyper lift clearing her eyes from the tears. The only thing she wanted was to go to her room and be alone with out any problems. She didn't get what she wanted.

As she turned her head towards the balcony hoping to see Oliver peacefully reading she saw Oliver laughing with Skylar. Her jealousy took over an she raced to the balcony trying to keep her composure.

The only thought running through her head was 'Why her? Why do they all want her'.

"Hey can I talk to Oliver privately?"

"Oh yeah of course I'll just see what the guys are doing. See you later Oliver."

"Bye Skylar. So what's up Bree?"

"What is it about her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does everyone like her? What is it about her that everyone likes?"

"I don't like her anymore if that's what your trying to ask. Bree I promise I like you now."

"It's one thing to like her but it's another thing to hide it and lie to my face about it."

"I didn't lie!"

"You may think your over her but the rest of us know that your not...I can't do this." She whispers the last part just loud enough for Oliver to hear as she turned and ran.

"BREE WAIT!"

Bree had run off once again. Dejà vù hit her. Once again she was running off the balcony crying. Once again she was running from her boyfriend. Once again she made Skylar feel bad for her as she walked passed crying.

Why does she do these things to herself? She gets something good, something she's happy with and she ruins it over stupidity. She realized now she over reacted but she couldn't go back.

"Oliver what's going on?"

"I think Bree just broke up with me."

"Why what happened?"

"She thinks I still like you."

"But you don't. Omg Oliver are you ok?"

"Yeah just kind of In shock. I don't know what brought this on."

Oliver and Skylar walked down stairs to see the guys. Kaz was still blabbing on to Chase while he worked seemingly not even noticing Kaz was there.

"Hey guys do you know what's going on with Bree? She was acting weird then just kind of blew up on me."

"No I haven't seen her this morning."

"Uh Kaz. She came down here and ran away I just thought it was cuz of you."

"What were you guys talking about maybe that's what set her off."

"Oh Kaz was just saying... Uhh I don't remember."

"Chase your lying what is it?"

"Uhh..."

"He said he loves you."

"You love me?"

"I uhh..."

"Uhh guys shouldn't we figure out what's wrong with Bree?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bree was breaking down. Everything she touched broke. Every relationship she had ended mostly at her hands. The only guy she ever loved fell for another girl after she threw him away.

She tried to tell herself she really like Oliver but in the back of her mind she always knew he was just to get over Kaz, it was an accident that she began to be happy with him. No matter how happy she was with him she was never as happy as she was with Kaz.

She always ended up ruining everything she ever got involved with, she even almost caused a failure on the mission. She just couldn't deal with knowing that she was just going to ruin everything for everyone else. That's when she did it.

She locked herself in the bathroom connected to her room, double checked the door leading to the hall and began to cry harder. She stared at her face, all red and puffy from crying, in the mirror. She couldn't look at her own reflection without feeling bad for everyone. She felt like she let them all down.

The scissors reached her skin right bellow the bottom of her palm and cut a line a quarter of the way down her forearm. She made two more cuts in either side once the blood began to show, which was relatively fast. She stared at her left wrist for a while before she began to fall. When she reached the floor three lines a quarter of the way down were drawn to mirror her left. Soon after she lost consciousness.

Chase had snapped everyone out of their slight trances and they all headed for the hyper lift.

They split up looking for her in different places. When Skylar found their bathroom door locked she called the others.

"What's going on?"

"I think she locked herself into the bathroom but she won't answer me."

"Maybe she's just upset." Kaz tried to act cool but his entire face showed worry, immense worry.

"I don't even hear her crying. Is that normal?"

"She doesn't cry often but when she did you would hear it, she likes to make a show of it. Is she anywhere else?" Chase was the most worried, this was his sister and no matter how annoying she was or how many times he messed with her she was his best friend and he didn't want to see her hurt.

"What should we do?"

"Oliver I think it's best if you use your strength to open the door." Everyone looked to Kaz confused. He actually had a good idea no one thought of.

"Ok. Watch out I don't want to hit anyone."

Oliver grabbed onto the door, took a deep breath, and pulled. The door came of the hinges and wood fragments from the lock went flying. Kaz was the first to run to her unconscious body, it killed him to see her like this. He forgot about anything that wasn't Bree.

They brought her to the hospital, much to Kaz' dismay they did not fly her. Kaz seemed the most worried only second to Chase.

At the hospital they all say in the waiting room waiting for results. Kaz was silent since they left the pent house and never took his eyes off the door way the doctor would walk through. He hadn't even spoke to Skylar.

3 hours. 3 hours and still no word on what's going on. Kaz stood with out warning and walked, blank faced, to the reception desk. The whole team, or what's left of it, had turned to watch him. At first he seemed calm and they couldn't even hear what he'd said but that changed fast when the receptionist shook her head no. Kaz blew up arms raised in a fit, voice loud enough for most of the room to turn and watch.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 3 HOURS! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!?"

"Sir I'm sorry but I don't know anything yet but the doctor should be out soon"

"SCREW YOU!"

Kaz walked back and sat down next to Skylar again with a blank expression.

"Kaz are you ok?"

"Yup"

"You don't seem ok..."

No answer. Again his gaze was fixed on the door. He didn't even move when his stomach growled.

Another 10 minutes passed and the doctor finally walked out. Kaz was the first to get up and the first to get to the doctor.

"She'll be fine. She needed a blood transfusion so she'll be weak for the next week or two and has to stay here for the next two days."

"Thank god!" "Omg!" "Thank you!"

Kaz was the only one to stay silent.


	8. Chapter 8

They were able to visit her after she woke up the first time. She still slept a lot but they decided to take turns visiting her. During Kaz's over night shift Bree woke up to a tv running quietly and Kaz sleeping on the chair next to her. She laughed quietly to herself.

She watched him silently for a while before she smacked him awake.

"HEY! What the hell?"

"I'm bored and your holding the remote."

"You couldn't have found a nicer way to wake me up?"

"Nope but sorry."

"Your forgiven"

They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing together until it was Chase's turn. Chase walked in to them flirting and laughing.

"So I see someone is feeling better."

"Oh hey Chase I guess I'll leave see you later Bree."

"Hey Kaz Skylar's waiting for you in the penthouse, she said she has to talk to you about something."

"Do you know it's about?"

"Nope have fun."

"Thanks have fun with Mr. Buzzkill Bree."

"I'm not-"

Kaz closed the door before Chase could say anything else. He spent the whole walk home thinking about all the jokes from earlier. He totally forgot that Skylar wanted to talk to him.

He walked in the door with Skylar on the couch reading and waiting.

"Ohh hey Kaz can we talk?"

"Ohh yeah that's right Chase told me. What's up?"

"Well remember when Chase had said that you said you loved me? Well you've never actually said it to me and so I started thinking that you didn't actually say it about me."

"Skylar I-"

"It's ok Kaz I get it. You liked her first..."

She began to turn towards the stairs crying.

"Skylar I didn't mean it-"

"Kaz please don't lie. I can handle the truth. Did you say it about me or her?"

He didn't have the guts to answer so he lowered his gaze to the floor hoping she's take that as an answer and leave it be.

"That's what I thought. Thanks Kaz."

"Don't thank me..."

He whispered that starring at the floor while she ran up the stairs.

Oliver came up the hyper lift to the living room. Kaz still hasn't left the living room but he managed to make it to the couch.

"Ohh hey Kaz I was thinking we should have a celebration for Bree when she comes home which is tomorrow."

Kaz didn't answer so Oliver took that as a sign as keep talking.

"So I was thinking of getting balloons and a banner and some streamers. Ooo and her favorite cake and ice cream. Do you think she'd like that?"

"Mmmhhhmmm..."

"Kaz dude what's up?"

"I think Skylar's mad at me."

"Why would she be mad at you?"

"She found out I said 'I love you' about Bree and not her..."

"Dude that's my girlfriend, WHAT THE HELL!?"

"EX girlfriend and hey she was mine first so shut up."

"But I thought you were happy with Skylar? What happened?"

"Nothing. I don't think... I just-I don't know."

"I hate it but you need to tell her. That might have been the last straw that sent her over. She might have miss understood."

"I can't-"

"Why not?"

"I'm kinda still with Skylar and I still like her."

"I CAN HEAR YOU! AND NO UOUR NOT, TELL HER!"

"See go tell her dude."

"But it's Chases turn-"

"TELL HER!" "TELL HER!"

"Fine..."

With that Kaz exhaustedly walked back to the hospital. No real plan in place for when he got there. He walked in the door to her room and just silently looked at Bree and Chase until the noticed him.

"Ohh hey Kaz why are you back?"

He cleared his throat but still no word came out.

"Kaz?"

"Umm hey Chase could I talk to Bree alone for a second?"

"Umm sure. You good Bree?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

With that Chase left them alone, looking back before closing the door.

"So umm..."

"Kaz just spit it out what's going on?"

"Well I would hate it if I was to partially to blame for you being here-"

"Why the hell would you think that!?"

"Well I know that you over heard Chase and I talking just before-"

"Kaz-"

"No I need to say that I wasn't talking about Skylar..."

It was silent for a second while Bree processed what he just said.

"If it wasn't about Skylar then who..."

"You... I know it's stupid but it was about you."

"Kaz I don't know what to say."

"I just needed to tell you. I'll leave you be now and see you on my next shift."

"Kaz-"

She was cut off by the closing of the door. Chase walked back in not even 2 seconds later.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter prepare to try cuz it's over or scream cuz of the ending. (Trust me you won't it's not that dramatic)**

* * *

Kaz never showed up for his next shift. Chase took it seeing as its his sister.

Oliver had ended up throwing the party for her. Streamers and balloons and cake just as promised. Kaz showed up but stayed in the corner and left early. He went into the basement to think. Bree had the same idea. So much attention on her was fun at first but she was still tired.

The hyper lift dropped Bree off, with the silence Kaz actually heard it that time and turned around.

"Hey..."

"Hey Bree."

"We haven't talked and you never showed up for your next shift."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"I missed you..."

"Bree-"

"Yeah I know your with Skylar-"

"I'm not actually. She found out."

"Oh I'm sorry..."

"Sorry about you and Oliver..."

"Don't be it wasn't right I wasn't as happy with him as I was with you."

"Look Bree I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for I do. I never should have broke up with you and if we can try and fix it..."

Kaz walked closer to her and grabed her hand.

"I love you Bree Davenport. Can we fix it?"

" I'd love that."

Kaz leaned the short inch down as he placed his lips on hers.

The rest of the force noticed their absents so they went down stairs as well. The first thing they saw was the kiss.

"You-she just got back!" "I'm leaving" "I'm leaving"

They heard the others and seperated becoming bright red.

"Ohh hey guys so uhh... were back together..."

"Yay"

Bree was nervous but Kaz was obviously happy so she was too. Oliver and Skylar left but chase just kinda stood shocked for a second not knowing any of this was happening.

They hold hands and walk passed Chase and up the hyper lift happy.

* * *

Cheazy ending but I think it's ok let me know what you think


End file.
